The Nap Room
by Athina.na
Summary: Just why is that notice on the wall?


A/N: I've been replaying my Pearl version and the Nap Room at the Galactic HQ was enough to bring me to giggles. Team Galactic in general is hilarious but the notice on the wall was really funny and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so there you have it! Now, I really got to concentrate on Relative Relations...

**The Nap Room**

The whirring sound of the warp panel was still ringing in her ears when Mars stumbled into the so-called "Nap Room" of Headquarters. The haul from Valley Windworks to Veilstone had all but sapped her energy.

The fact that she had lost to a stupid, beginner brat was still a sore spot. That Jupiter had made sure to prod it when she had just stepped in the building had only served in making her furious. The infernal giggling was gritting at her nerves all the way upstairs.

Mars could not fathom _how_ that woman had managed to get to Cyrus' good side enough times for him to promote her to Commander. She was obnoxious, annoying and self-centered.

She fumed as her boots were unzipped and tossed under the bed. She had to work herself to the ground, sweat and bleed just for a good impression. Not a _promotion_, an _impression._

She dropped her coat on the chair next to he bed, frustration building up. All that work and she was still second best. The violet haired woman had joined, seemingly out of nowhere, and had been promoted on a scant few weeks. While she, she had been slaving over a promotion for months,_ months._

She could remember the anger that had been boiling at the pit of her stomach back then. Oh, sure she had been promoted two days later, but what's the point in it when she had lost to Jupiter? She was still second best. The other Commander ensures she never forgets.

She sighed heavily as she flopped onto the bed. She wiggled under the blankets, exhaustion settling over her. Sleepiness making her eyelids close. Well, everything could just wait. The mission, Jupiter's criticism, the grunts' gossiping, Cyrus' expectations…She'd handle them later.

Her light breathing filled the room. Turning to find a comfortable position, she burrowed under the blankets, pulling all of them over her.

-()-o-()-

With a loud yawn, Saturn walked down the stairs. Being the second in command in an organization like Team Galactic was not an easy job. The boss was overly demanding at times, the grunts were completely incompetent in the smallest task assigned to them and he was stuck taking care of every mess left behind.

Rubbing his eyes he turned to walk into the small room. He still refused to call this space a "Nap Room". Really, this wasn't even an actual room. There was no wall separating the stairs from the rest of the "room", the two beds pushed to each wall could barely pass as adequate. The only good thing was that the beds were large enough for two people.

But there was absolutely no privacy.

He rather liked his privacy and would not tolerate anyone stepping into his personal space, especially if that someone has some…obvious…motives. He sighed tiredly at that thought. The complaints about privacy and harassments _were_ quite frequent. He really needed to do something about all this.

He stopped rubbing his eyes and tried to look at the room. Keyword to be remembered: tried.

He blinked several times but the blurriness encompassing everything didn't disappear. When he brought a hand to rub his eyes again he realized.

He'd forgotten his glasses. He groaned at himself. He couldn't believe he'd managed to reach the "Nap Room" without tripping over something. His bad eyesight was something of a known secret. Everybody knew he couldn't see well, but they never mentioned it.

He went to great lengths to hide the fact he couldn't see. Going as far as to buy contacts and use them when he could barely tolerate them was a testimony to his failed attempts. But nobody said anything so he was happy to keep it a "secret".

Blearily he tried making his way to the closest bed, pulling off the coat and stepping out of his shoes when he reached the rumpled bed. Evidently the last occupant hadn't deemed it his responsibility to make the bed presentable for the next person deciding to use it.

He set the coat on the chair and pulled the covers to climb under the bed. The thought that it was unusually warm for an empty bed only passing through his head when he'd settled in. When he felt something sift next to him he froze.

He couldn't believe himself. He'd fallen into someone else's bed. He jerkily tried to get up, throw the blankets off himself and run. He didn't even manage to sit up before two arms wrapped themselves around his waist, the person they belonged to nuzzling into his stomach.

He just lay there, waiting for the person to wake up and start screaming at him. When the other's breathing evened out, he carefully pulled the covers from their face.

He squinted, tilted his head but couldn't quite realize what it was this red mass that he was looking at. He gulped and tried pulling the arms around him off. The woman whimpered when her pillow moved to leave and latched tightly onto him.

Saturn could not believe himself. If he could guess, he'd say it was Mars. And he was quite sure that, yes, Mars was groping him. And when she woke up, he was dead. He whined pathetically.

-()-o-()-

The next day neither Jupiter nor Cyrus could understand what had happened to Saturn and he wouldn't talk no matter how much they pestered him. The swollen eye and broken nose weren't as self-explanatory as he claimed they were.

At some point during the day he disappeared, neither allowed themselves to stalk him around to find something out, their pride wouldn't tolerate it.

It was from the grunts that they learnt that a notice had been posted on the wall of the "Nap Room", warning people to check the bed for occupants before using it.

The fact that he and Mars disappeared sometime during dinner time had them piecing everything together. They all knew what happened, but they were content to laugh when nobody could see.

After all, whatever happened in the "Nap Room" was a well known secret.


End file.
